A Changed Woman
by demogirl60
Summary: Aurora was a fiesty tomboy as a child and didn't get along with Boromir, and now she's grown up a little. How will they get along now? We will soon find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own the obvious characters, just my own originals. Remember one thing, this is FICTION. Don't get your panties in a bunch if everything isn't just so-so. Not everyone writes the same, so don't be rude. Constructive criticism is fine. I would appreciate your help. Another thing to remember, just have fun and enjoy reading. Thanks!"

Osgiliath was live with activities as Gondor was celebrating the return of it's army. The ale was flowing, the women were gossiping with the latest news and the children running amok everywhere. Among the children was a young girl of the age of eleven. She was tall, gangly with straight blonde hair that ran down the middle of her back. Her name was Aurora and she was the daughter of the man who was a notch under Denathor. Most would say he ran Osgiliath and was Denathor's pawn. Aurora was never found with the girls who were setting with their mothers or playing with their dolls. She was found playing in the dirt with the boys and seeing if she could out-do them in a sword-play game or even on horseback. Since her mother died in childbirth with her, she grew up around her three obnoxious brothers. Her father never claimed her much because she was a girl. If it would have been up to him, he would have sent her away. Well, Aurora was one that could hold her own with just about anyone. Easily picked out amongst the others, blonde hair flying in her face and usually a bright colored dress covered in dirt.

Today was no different. She had a wooden sword and was swinging away with the boys of her age. One of the boys she was sparing with got a little to rambunctious and pushed her down when they had locked swords. Aurora fell over on her back and her sword went flying. Gasping for breath because the wind was knocked out of her she groped the ground for her sword. She wasn't going to give up that easy. But she had to sit up and get her bearings back. Just as she was bracing herself to get up a large dark shadow loomed over her and all she heard was laughter. She looked up to see her oldest brother and another boy standing over her. Neither offered a helping hand to her as she rose to her feet. Her brothers friend smiled sideways at her and laughed again.

"Shouldn't you be inside playing with your dolls little one?" Boromir, fourteen, oldest son of Denathor crossed his arms and stared down at Aurora. He stood a good head taller than she, was already close to six feet tall and had dark brown hair that fell over his ears and to his shoulders. But Aurora wasn't intimidated. She had learned not to be.

"Shouldn't you be hanging onto your daddy's hand so you don't get lost?"

Boromir bristled, "I didn't think little girls of your stature should have a mouth like yours. You should respect me."

"Why because I'm not kissing your ass?" Aurora stepped up as close as she could get to him.

"Too bad your mother's not around to paddle yours." Boromir leaned down and fired back.

Aurora had heard enough. Before Boromir could back up, Aurora threw a left hook and punched him in the nose. It made him step back a few steps. Aurora jumped on top of him, knocking him to the ground and started swinging.

"Get the hell off me!" Boromir shouted as he tried putting his arms up in front of him to deflect Aurora's flying fists. She continued swinging after a pair of strong arms pulled her off Boromir. It was her father.

"What in the hell is wrong with you young lady? This is Denathor's son."

Aurora brushed her hands off. "I know who he is. He's always pestering me."

"I don't give a damn. Ladies of Gondor don't act that way." Her father grabbed her by the arms and started walking away. "I'll just have to teach you the way to respect people when you use your fists."

Boromir wiped the blood dripping from his nose as he watched Aurora being drug away by her father. She was pulling back and yelling. A bit of guilt hit him as he knew what was going to happen. A slap on the shoulder from Aurora's brother ended his thoughts.

"Come on Boromir lets go find something else to do. My sister won't bother you again."

Boromir hadn't enjoyed getting beaten up by a girl. But a deep gut feeling told him he appreciated the fire she had in her. He shouldn't have said what he said about her mother. His mother had died also, but Aurora had never known hers.

After the celebration died down, Boromir went to apologize to Aurora. He shook his head after knocking on the door that lead to the main quarters of Aurora and her family. Never would he thought he's be apologizing to a girl.

A woman with greying hair opened the door and smiled. "Boromir. What can I do for you young man?"

"I'm here to talk to Lady Aurora if she's available."

The woman shook her head. "I'm sorry she's not here."

"When can I speak to her again. I'm heading back to Minas Tirith and won't see her again for a while."

"You won't see her again for awhile. Her father is sending away to live with the elves."

Boromir opened his mouth but no words formed. He looked down at the ground. "Why?" He knew why, but he had to ask anyway.

"Her father believes her behavior not suitable for a lady of her stature and age. She needs to be taught a lesson."

"Thank you." Boromir stood there as the door was shut in his face. He hadn't meant for this to happen. Granted he was always harassing Aurora or teasing her. But her being sent away was not he had intended.

__

Ten years later...

Over the next years Boromir concentrated on his military training for his future service of Gondor. His thoughts were quickly occupied with horseback riding and swordsmanship skills to think about other things. But he hadn't forgotten about what happened with Aurora. Every once in a while he asked his father what ever became of her. But Denathor just waved his hand as if it wasn't important. Boromir felt a connection with Aurora some how. They had grown up together in Gondor. He was three years her senior. But she never once backed down to him. Or anyone. Boromir sat on the back of his blood bay horse, Amroth and smiled at the thoughts of his childhood companion. Even though she was a skinny child, she was tough. He laughed out loud at the thought of her fists pounding him into the dirt.

"What's so funny?" Faramir, Boromir's younger brother rode up next to him as they watched the army do routine drills.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking." Boromir wasn't about to let his brother know that he, the Captain of Gondor, was laughing out loud at a girl. Who was now probably a woman. Boromir had a hard time picturing the tomboy that Aurora always was, as a woman now.

When the military drills were done at the end of the day, Boromir and his brother led the men into the large gates of Minas Tirith. Boromir rode his horse to the stables to have him fed and groomed for the night. The stableman immediately was taking the reins for Boromir before he dismounted. Waiting for the stableman to lead Amroth away, a flash of color caught in the corner of his eye. Turning he saw a woman and a man walking out he doors of the main hall, followed by his father. Stepping closer he squinted his eyes as if to see clearer.

Boromir's eyes must have deceived him. It couldn't be. He waited for the rest of the army to ride by so he could cross to the hall. When he crossed, she was gone.

"Hello Boromir." Denathor greeted his eldest son.

"Father." Boromir nodded. "Who was the woman that was just here?"

"You should know her." Denathor scoffed when Boromir just frowned at him. "You ask about her constantly."

"Aurora." Her name rolled off his tongue as a whisper. "Where did she go?"

"Her father brought her here to live so she could learn the life of a Lady of Gondor." Denathor paused. "She will be living in the empty quarters across the way." He pointed down in the direction north of the great hall. Boromir said nothing as he walked at a brisk pace. He couldn't explain why he wanted to see her so badly. When he reached her quarters he knocked on the door. When the door opened, his jaw literally hit the ground.

Aurora leaned up against the doorjamb waited for Boromir to say something. "Well, well. Boromir, son of Denathor is speechless. Hell has frozen over."

Boromir closed his mouth. Her sense of humor hadn't changed but...he just couldn't believe how she had changed physically. She was an absolutely beautiful woman. He had just been thinking earlier in the day how he couldn't imagine Aurora as a woman. Well, he didn't have to imagine it now. There she was standing right in front of him. Damn.

"Hello Aurora."

"Hello Boromir. Why don't you come in. Nothing is ready but I'm sure you'll find it comfortable."

"Thank you." Boromir walked inside. His eyes couldn't not be taken off of Aurora. Her blonde hair had a bit if curl in the ends and it cascaded down her back. The way the royal blue dress hugged her curves like skin. The skinny girl had turned into a full figured woman. He was acting like an blubbering idiot, but...

"Would you like to sit down?" Aurora asked him from across the room breaking his hungry thoughts.

"Ah, no. I've been riding all day. I prefer to stand."

"Ok." Aurora busied herself on putting things away.

"Aurora. Before I say anything else, I need to apologize to you."

Aurora turned around to frown at Boromir. "What on earth for?"

"For what happened on the last day I saw you."

"Boromir, that wasn't your fault."

"I blame myself. I shouldn't have said the things about your mother."

"It was just a fight between two kids. It was really nothing."

"If I hadn't said those things your father wouldn't' have sent you away."

"Boromir." Aurora walked over to him. "If that was the only thing that ever got me into trouble, I would have been very lucky."

Boromir looked into her dark brown eyes. "You didn't deserve it. I know what happened when your father drug you away."

Aurora glanced away. "That was the last time that ever happened."

"Still. He should never have laid a hand on you. Ever."

Aurora smiled up at Boromir. He had been a good-looking fourteen year old the last time she'd seen him. But he had grown into a very handsome man of Gondor. He was well over six feet and under the armor and clothes he wore during the day, she was sure he was covered in muscle. His hair was about the same length but he had grown a small goatee and moustache. He had a strong jaw and facial features. He had changed a lot, and for the better..

Aurora had to clear her throat. "Well, as long as apologies are being said. I should say I'm sorry for punching you in the nose. Even though I had to jump to reach you."

"No, I deserved that." Boromir chuckled. "I got laughed at for you beating me up.

Aurora smiled at that memory. "Well I got that much satisfaction out of it then."

Boromir put a hand to her face. "You have grown into a beautiful woman of Gondor."

Aurora stared into Boromir's eyes and smiled again. "The elves whipped me into shape."

"They did one hellava job." Boromir glanced at her lips and had to hold himself back not to kiss her senseless. A voice calling his name from the doorway had him stepping away from Aurora.

"Captain Boromir. Your father needs you." A soldier called out to him.

Boromir rolled his eyes. Impeccable timing his father had. "Of course." He glanced back at Aurora as he was leaving. "I hope to see you again."

"You will." Aurora watched Boromir and the soldier walk away. She exhaled loudly and sunk into the nearest chair. A man never had that much of an effect on her. She wasn't expecting to see Boromir that quickly. Nor had she expected him to look quite that good.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks, Aurora spent quite a bit of time with Boromir. Not as much as she would have like, but with him busy with the armies, that was to be expected. Aurora was also able to keep herself busy, so she didn't think of ways she could bump into Boromir. Ten years ago she would have avoided him completely and if she did bump into him, a fight would have ensued, then after that, she was usually in trouble with her father. But she and Boromir weren't kids anymore either.

Bored after her morning duties, Aurora needed something to do. Sliding on her riding gloves and boots she walked towards the stables and went to where she kept her mare stabled. She had not been out for a ride since the one that took her home to Gondor. Her mare neighed at her happily as she haltered her and led her out of her stable.

"Well, hello to you also Shadow." Aurora tied her jet black mare to the tie post and began brushing her down before wrestling the saddle up on her back. Aurora had this mare given to her by the elves after she'd been at Rivendell for a while. This horse meant the world to her, and for a long while, was her only friend.

From the time she had arrived home to Gondor, Aurora had very little time by herself. Her handmaiden was always with her, or she was helping out with the duties if being a royal of Gondor, which she hated. But being able to slip away and go riding by herself, it gave her a new sense of freedom. When she got to the gates a soldier opened them and let her through. It made her gasp every time she rode through these giant gates. The vast lands of Gondor opened up in front of her. Instead of riding straight she reined Shadow to the right along the mountains and towards the forest that laid northwest of Minas Tirith.

Boromir walked down to Aurora's quarters after he had stabled his horse for the day. He frowned when he knocked on the door and no one answered. _Weird_, Boromir thought to himself. Aurora was always there at this time of day. He looked in the window and didn't see one movement. His curiosity lead him to the gardens where she spent the majority of her free time reading and writing letters. Not there either. Boromir stopped to look over the grounds around the great hall and wondered where the hell she could be. The only place he hadn't looked was the stables. She enjoyed going down and feeding and grooming her mare Shadow.

Boromir trotted down and stopped in front of the stables. Her horse was gone. He walked over to where the stableman was cleaning stalls.

"Have you seem where Lady Aurora went? I can't find her anywhere."

The man quit cleaning and stood straight as he faced Boromir. "Yes, my Lord. She went for a ride."

Boromir raised his eyebrows at the young man. "Went for a ride? With whom?"

"No one sir."

"You let her go for a ride by herself? What were you thinking?"

"Sorry sir. She seemed content on what she was doing so I didn't interfere.

Boromir wanted to throw the man into the pile of horse crap that he was shoveling. "Saddle my horse immediately."

The young man frowned at Boromir as he walked towards Amroth. "At least Aurora can saddle her own horse."

Boromir spun around at him, "If you can't whisper any lower than that, you'll be doing a lot worse that shoveling horse crap!"

"Yes, my Lord." The stable man lowered his head and continued his work in silence.

Boromir quickly mounted his horse and galloped down to the giant double gates. The gates men jumped to their feet as they seen their Captain rushing towards them.

"Which way did Lady Aurora go?" Boromir was beginning to get very impatient when they stood and stared at him in silence. He stood up in his stirrups and shouted at them. "I swear, if you don't tell me where she went, you two are going—"

At the sound of Boromir's voice, on of the men caved in and said, "We promised her not to tell anyone. But she went along the mountains and towards the forest."

"Thank you. Was it really that hard? Now, open the gates." Boromir urged Amroth into a fast gallop in the direction Aurora had ridden.

Aurora pulled Shadow to a stop at the river. The sound of the running water had a soothing affect on her. Aurora swung herself to the ground and dropped the reins so Shadow could graze on the lush green grass. She walked over and dropped herself down on the bank. The water inviting enough that she pulled her riding boots off and dangled her feet in the cool water. The cool feeling relaxed her against the warm breeze that blew through the trees. She knew that no one was around so she laughed out loud and splashed her feet in the water. She turned around as if some one just might be listening. Shadow was the only creature around who gave her an odd look. She twitched an ear as if to say, _Have you lost your mind?_

Aurora continued to let her feet hang in the water and she let her thoughts wander, to no where important of course, just where ever they wanted to go. She didn't have anywhere to be at the moment and it was great to sit and let the time go by. But her peaceful thoughts where interrupted by the sound of a horse approaching. When she turned on the bank, a rider approached. She was going to kick the gates men's asses for sure. She had threatened them both with an inch of their lives and if they told anyone where she went she'd have their heads on a plate. Aurora pulled herself up to stand in the tall grass and shielded her eyes from the bright sun as she stepped forward. It was Boromir. His horse was headed towards in a gallop. Was something wrong?

"Well, hello Boromir." Aurora called up to him and he jumped down from his bay horse. "Is something wrong?"

Boromir stomped towards her, "Yes something is wrong. What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Aurora frowned at him not liking the tone in his voice. "Excuse me?" Aurora crossed her arms. "I _was_ having a little peace and quiet until _someone _decided to ruin it."

Boromir walked close enough to her that she had to look up to make eye contact. "Don't you ever leave without telling someone where you are going."

"Meaning you? Since when did you become my babysitter?"

Boromir shook his head. "You don't go riding off by yourself. There is too much of a chance that something might happen."

"You're just pissed because you couldn't find me and I didn't leave you a note to exactly where I'd be and what time I'd be back!" Aurora stood on her tippy-toes to look him in the eye and point a finger at his chest. "I don't need someone to be my keeper." Boromir smiled at her. Aurora stepped back and put her arms out at her sides. "What on earth could you find funny about this?"

"Your beautiful when your mad." Aurora's mouth fell open at his words. The way she looked standing there barefoot and a peach colored dress that fit in all the right ways. Bless the elves for teaching her how to dress like she did. Boromir jumped at the chance to do something he had wanted to do the day that Aurora had come back home. Boromir stepped back to her and cupped the back of her head and brought his lips down to hers.

As soon as Boromir kissed her, her fingers found their way through his hair and her angry thoughts disappeared into thin air. Aurora kissed him back with the same hunger that Boromir had. It was a good thing he had his arm around her when he pulled away, because Aurora's legs would have given out and she would have sunk to the ground. Good lord the man could kiss.

Boromir squinted his eyes at her, "Now get on your horse and come home."

Aurora had to catch her breath, "Don't boss me around. And don't think you can sway me with your kisses Captain."

"I just did." Boromir reached out took hold of Shadows reins and handed them to Aurora, who grabbed them from his hand and glared at him.

Aurora wasn't going to let him know that he was right. She would put up another fight. As long as he never kissed her again.


End file.
